Life Is Music
by x.stop poking my cookie.x
Summary: drabbles. Music based, but not songfics. no set pairings.
1. 1 Don't Let Me Fall AladdinxJasmine

Shini02 and their fic Magic Dance (which I highly recommend you read) gave the following challenge. This is just my take on it.

I do not own the characters, concept, or challenge.

_ a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_ iTunes or equivalent media player on random._

_ each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)_

_ ten of these, then post._

**Don't Let Me Fall**

Jasmine was astounded by the beauty of the world beneath her as she sailed miles above it on the flying carpet. No matter how many times she and Aladdin went up, she marveled at the wide skies, the creatures that seemed so small from above.

"Jasmine? What are you thinking about?" He loosened his grip on her so he could see her face more clearly.

"Nothing. Just don't let me fall."


	2. 2 Stupid MF Mozenrath

**Stupid MF**

Mozenrath was irritated. This was, unfortunately, a fairly common occurrence. The irritation was the downside to living with an army of the undead. They simply had no intelligence whatsoever. He always had to dumb down his orders and they were rarely entertaining. Mamluk's lack of brains was an asset in the way that they would never be smart enough to rebel, but it would be so nice to have an intelligent conversation every once in a while…

He sighed as he left the window and began the walk to the library.


	3. 3 Puttin' On the Ritz Genie

**Puttin' On the Ritz**

The bar was dark and surprisingly nice. Genie had taken on a human disguise for his brief vacation in the future, so he wasn't attracting any odd stares as he sat on a stool and listened to the radio. He vaguely wondered how Al and the Princess were doing, before he booted out the thought. After all, he was supposed to be on vacation. He sat up straighter, stretching his shoulders. He had been to Disney World the day before and was still feeling the effects of whiplash.

"Hey, Buddy. What do you want to drink?" The bar tender was the blunt sort, with a wiry beard and not much other hair.

"Rum and Coke." He replied, leaning back in his very comfortable suit to watch whatever sports game was on the television.


	4. 4 Mr Brightside AxJ JxM

**Mr. Brightside**

Aladdin watched as his wife primped herself at her vanity. He then turned his head away, knowing it was not for him that she was preparing. He knew that she snuck out once a week at the least. He knew that it was not to go to the garden, or even into the city.

She was going to see _him._

She was going to see Mozenrath, that vile snake. No matter how much he hated it, Aladdin could do nothing. The people loved their princess and it would crush them to know that she was lying with someone whom they hated.

So all he could do is watch with jaded eyes as she gave him a smile and walked out the door.


	5. 5 Viva la Vida Jafar

**Viva la Vida**

Jafar sulked in his lamp. Not that he would ever use the term 'sulk' in relation to himself; however sulking was exactly what he was doing. Just hours before he had been at the top of the world, now he was a prisoner. He had been so close! So close to ruling the world, being the most powerful being in the Seven Deserts! Then that fool boy, Aladdin, had ruined it all. Jafar decided the best way to spend his time in entrapment was to plan the downfall of the street rat. When he was finished with the boy, there wouldn't be anything left.


	6. 6 Paper Planes Iago

**Paper Planes**

Iago was enjoying the rare chance to lounge in the gold coins of the treasury. He would be searched when they left, so he couldn't bring any of it with him, but just touching it would be good enough for now. The others were doing something like counting taxes, but he just swam through the beautiful, golden sea. He imagined adventures where there would be a reward at the end, gold coins, or beautiful shiny gems. The pirates of the high seas had the right idea. BANG! BANG! BANG! And then, then they took the money and left. If only.


	7. 7 My Paper Heart MozenrathxOC

**My Paper Heart**

Mozenrath had never really liked reminiscing on the past. His past was not something that should be remembered. His mother was a woman who had sold him to fund her various addictions, his father was unknown. He was looked down upon by even the lowest of the criminals and beggars in the city.

Destane had bought him as a small child, he was frail and shy before he had become used to the conditions of his apprenticeship. Destane was a cruel master, one fond of torture and other unmentionable acts. Yet when he told the woman across from him about his life before he met her, she simply moved to hold him and told him she would never let go. He felt a strange warmth bloom in his chest and wondered how one human, a woman no less, could change the emptiness that had been there since he was born.


	8. 8 Candy Shop AladdinxSadira

(This takes place during the episode when Sadira had everyone believing she was the princess.)

**Candy Shop**

Aladdin grinned as his lovely girlfriend danced with her scarf. His body temperature most definitely rose as she spun and twisted beautifully. Sadira was beautiful and kind while still being smart and he couldn't imagine anyone more perfect. Her dark skin and thick, lush brown hair floated through the air as if she were underwater and he walked over to kiss her. He was the luckiest man in the world. He had his princess, he had friends, and he had a life worth living.


	9. 9 You Spin Me Right Round MechXSaleen

**You Spin Me Right Round**

The first time he saw her, he knew he had to have her. She was beautiful, strong, and best of all she had some fight in her. He was practically spun around by how different she was from anyone he had ever met. Mechanikles was usually not the type to get mixed up in matters involving opposite sexes, or different species for that matter, but the woman who was not entirely human captivated him.

His beautiful Saleen blew logic right out of the water.


	10. 10 Starxxxxers Inc Mozenrath

**Star****ers Inc.**

Mozenrath smirked at the groups of women in the market who were fluttering over Aladdin.

"He's so handsome," "He's so brave," they said.

They were shallow people who couldn't make themselves remarkable if they were given detailed instructions on just how to do so. They would latch onto anyone who had any notable features and try desperately to draw attention to their pathetic little lives as if they had any worth at all.

He swept through the crowds, tripping as many of these groupies as he could. Worthless slime, you really wouldn't know a person of worth if they walked right in front of you, would you? He smirked; he had just proven himself right. They hadn't given him a second glance.

(AN: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it.)


End file.
